1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and, particularly, to an electronic device having a card tray ejection mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
To take out a mobile phone smart card, such as a SIM card, a cover and a battery must first be removed, or at least the cover must be removed.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.